


Yellow and red sky

by longing_for_angst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Other, you create your own path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longing_for_angst/pseuds/longing_for_angst
Summary: While Lance is trying to show Sylvio, his nephew, that he doesn't need to follow Lance's path, he finds himself again fighting with his own insecurities. All of his life he followed someone else's path, and now he didn't know whose path to follow anymore. A short, but surely enjoyable story about Lance finding his own path with help  from a close friend and a cute innocent little cousin.





	Yellow and red sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who can't see how important and strong they really are](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+can%27t+see+how+important+and+strong+they+really+are).



Ever since he was little, Veronica was Lance's hero. She was as strong as a rock and as soft as a feather. She was intelligent in so many ways and beautiful in as many. She was the person he looked up to. In a few words, she was perfect. Lance admired her and wanted to be like her. So he spent more time with her. She taught him everything a sister could teach her younger brother. 

Lance admired all of his family members. Rachel, his older-but-not as-older-as-Veronica sister, taught him all beauty tricks she knew and then he learnt other tricks so he could teach her. Luis and Marco, his older brothers, taught him sports, video games, pick-up lines and other things brotherly-like. Lisa, his sister-in-law, is the one responsible for his secret passion for flowers. He would spend hours with her in their garden taking care of flowers, or Lisa would show him the most beautiful wild flowers around their house. His niece, Nadia, and his nephew, Sylvio, warmed his heart with every smile they had, and he would teach them how to swim or how to surf, or they would just spend time on the beach, making sand castles or watching the sunset. His parents and his grandparents are the ones who taught him about the world, about cooking, about love or about space. 

But Veronica was his hero. When she left home so she could become a fighter pilot, Lance decided that he had to walk in her footsteps. It seemed impossible at first, but he didn't give up. And then something changed his path. Without even realizing it, he wasn't walking in his big sis's footsteps anymore. When space was all around Lance, and his family at thousands years away from him, he found himself in a new family. Shiro was the great leader, what Lance liked to call space dad. Allura was an alien princess, very beautiful and very strong. Her guardian, Coran, soon became their guardian, he loved every single one of them. Pidge and Hunk were his friends since Garrison days. They formed a trio at fighter simulator and later a trio as friends. Keith was his rival at first, but then he became their leader and his friend. Lance admired Keith and Keith became what Lance wanted to be. Keith’s footsteps represented Lance’s path, even though they were a little too dangerous and unstable for a man like Lance. 

And now, when he is back home and both of his heroes are there? He doesn't know what to do and whose path to follow. 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and let the 'enemy' have a clear way to shot him. When he realized what was happening, it was already to late. Sylvio was standing on top of him, smiling and cheering himself.

"I won! I won!" Sylvio was cheering.

Lance's clothes were soaked up, but his smile was brighter than ever. He was proud of his nephew who was training to become a paladin of Voltron, just like his uncle.

"You really are paladin material." Lance joked and kissed his nephew’s forehead. "I can't wait to see you piloting black lion." 

Sylvio’s face darkened. “I don’t want to pilot the black lion unless you’re piloting it.” 

“What? Why?” Lance didn’t understand why his nephew would want to pilot the lion he is piloting. “The black lion is the best lion and his pilot is the most respected among Voltron’s paladins.” 

“Then hurry up and become its paladin!” Sylvio said. “Red lion is just fine for me if it is fine for you too.” 

“It is true that the red lion is the right hand man and the fastest lion. It is also very good in combat fight and everything. But all the glory is reserved for the black lion, little one.”

“But I want to be like you!”

“Neah, you don’t want that. You have to be like Keith, he is a good leader. Or like Veronica, she would be a good black lion pilot and surely a better red lion pilot than me.”

“That’s not true!” Sylvio looked straight in Lance’s eyes, and run away.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and he almost screamed when he saw who was right behind him. 

“Dude! Don’t scare me like that!” Lance trembled hugging himself. “What do you want?” 

“I overheard what you talked to your nephew. Do you really feel like that?” Keith asked with concern. 

“Like that, how?” 

“Sad. You seemed sad to me and I just wanted to check on you.” 

“It’s just that- ugh, I don’t know what to do, Keith!” Lance said louder than he wanted. Now all the eyes were on him. He started to feel the cold kissing his skin through his wet clothes. “Why would he want to be like me?”

“Why not?” 

“You already know why. Pidge is the smartest one, she is also caring and funny. Hunk is also very smart, the best cook I’ve ever met and a very very good friend. Ah, and let’s not forget that he is also the kindest being in the whole universe! Allura is an alien princess. She is beautiful, smart, stronger than any man and she has magic. You are half Galra, man. You have that connection with your blade, you are the best fighter Earth ever had. You can lead us as no one, not even Shiro can lead us this way. Shiro was our first leader, he was born to lead us. He is caring and kind and he knows what is the best thing to do. Plus, he has that robotic arm which could end your life in a second. And me? I’m not like you guys... and I never will. That’s why I don’t want Sylvio to be like me. I’m weak, afraid, full of insecurities.” 

“You are the heart of Voltron, Lance. You are the best paladin Voltron ever had. You can shoot very well, you are a good friend and a good man. Without you, Voltron would fall apart.”

“Really?” Lance’s face brightened up. “Do you really think so.” 

“Yes, I do. Now go and talk to your nephew.” Keith smiled. 

Lance felt something in his chest, like a butterfly which just woke up. Followed by another one. And another one. And so his heart opened up in front of Keith, and he stopped looking at Keith as his rival, friend or team leader. He started looking at him as something else, the way he used to look at Allura. He didn’t know which feeling was invading his heart, but he knew it was a question he was not ready to answer yet. 

“Thank you.” Lance said and run to his nephew before - he hoped - Keith would observe the blush from his cheeks. Too bad Keith saw it and smiled, trying to hide his blush as well. 

After a long time looking for Sylvio, Lance found him looking at the sunset. It was indeed a really beautiful sunset. On Sylvio’s face were tears, falling on the ocean. 

“What is wrong, little spaceman?” Lance asked softly. 

“Why don’t you want me to be like you?” 

“Because I want you to be better.” 

“No one is better than my hero.” 

“Your... hero?” 

“You are my hero!” 

Lance hugged Sylvio and started crying. They were crying and hugging each other under a sky full of red and yellow. 

And that was the moment when Lance realized something. He didn’t have to walk in someone else’s footsteps. He didn’t have to change himself to be like Veronica or Keith. He had to be himself, because that is the best way he could be. Himself was enough, himself was loved. Himself would be the one’s path he’d follow from then on.


End file.
